


The New Sibling

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Edward's reaction when Arthur tells them about his pregnancy and if Edward was given the opportunity to name his sibling, what would it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the 'In Every Universe' collection, the continuation of Arthur and Eames' family will now be posted here. :D

Arthur didn’t say a word. Not for a few days afterwards as he struggled to get his words together. 

Edward was a lot bigger now and he loved Eames as a son would love his father. Arthur had often spent Edward’s entire life regretting running away from Eames, having to suffer his pregnancy alone, missing him every moment of every day and now he was getting a chance to do it again but this time, with Eames. No more lies, no more secrets. 

After nearly a week, they were laying on the couch, Woody tired and asleep on his bed, Edward laying between them, his head on Eames’ lap, his feet on Arthur’s. Eames watched the movie still playing on the screen and he yawned as he looked at Arthur.

“Let’s put the sprog to bed.”

Arthur nodded and Eames gathered their son in his arms as he carried him to bed. They tucked him in and then went to their bedroom and as Arthur undressed, he felt Eames come up behind him, kissing his neck, hugging him as he asked softly,

“Are you tired?”

“For you? Never. But I have to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

Arthur turned to face him and he swallowed hard, taking Eames’ hands and he looked down as he bit his lip. Eames cupped his face, leaning closer to him, kissing him softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s the opposite actually.”

“What is it?”

“I’m…pregnant.”

Eames blinked a few times before a smile spread across his face and he took Arthur in his arms.

“Are you sure? How far along? How long did you know?”

Arthur felt relief, laughter bubbling from him. 

“You’re not upset?”

Eames moved back to look at him.

“Why would I be? We’re married, we have our little one…and now I get to actually be here this time for the new one.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m just about two weeks. I confirmed it a few days ago with the doctor…I was scared to tell you. I don’t know why .”

Eames smiled.

“You didn’t have to be scared.”

“I know.”

Eames pulled him back into his arms, holding him close, kissing him again before he asked,

“What are we going to tell Edward?”

Arthur shrugged.

The next morning, Edward didn’t have school so when he woke up, his parents treated him to breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. While he ate, Arthur sat beside him, sweeping his hair away from his face as he said,

“Edward, your dads have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

He looked up, chocolate smeared on his mouth and his cheek full of pancake. Arthur smiled as he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth clean for him.

“What would you say to a baby brother or sister?”

“Right now?”

“Well not now, but in a little while.”

Edward shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. Arthur wasn’t sure if that was a good response or not. Eames laughed as he watched them, cutting an apple for himself, though he would split it with his son in a moment. Arthur looked at him as if asking for help so Eames gave Edward a slice and asked,

“So, are you excited?”

“I don’t know…I guess.”

“You’ll care in a while.”

Edward kept eating and Eames shrugged, looking back at Arthur as he said,

“It could have been worse.”

Arthur sighed and knew Eames was right.

He was a little pleased when Edward came up to him later and asked,

“Daddy, when is the baby coming?”

Arthur was reading, laying down on the couch, Eames on the other end watching T.V with Woody on his lap. He sat up as he picked Edward up to sit beside him.

“In nine months.”

“Is it a boy?”

“It might be. But it could be a girl too.”

“I don’t want a girl.”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“But if it is, will you be mad?”

“Yes. I want a boy.”

Arthur smiled.

“Well, a little girl might not be bad.”

Edward shrugged. He then had an idea and looked up as he asked,

“Can I name him?”

Eames looked over at them, shutting off the T.V as he listened to their conversation. Arthur looked at his first born son and pet his hair as he asked,

“What did you have in mind?”

Edward thought for a minute, really thinking about it as Arthur feared the worse. He had named their dog after a character in his favorite movie and while it remained Edward’s favorite movie, he had liked a lot of others that he began watching in rotation. Finally after a few minutes, Edward looked up and said,

“Philip!”

Eames and Arthur exchanged looks as Arthur smiled and asked,

“How did you come up with that?”

“From Sleeping Beauty!”

Eames laughed a bit and then asked,

“What if it’s a girl?”

Edward made a face but then said,

“Briar Rose…like the princess. But I want a boy!”

Arthur smiled and said,

“Okay, if that’s what you decided.”

Edward nodded and looked proud as he got off the couch and went to go play. Woody was up a moment later, chasing after his friend as Eames slid over to Arthur with a smile.

“Our second son is going to be named after a prince.”

Arthur leaned his head on his shoulder and got comfortable.

“He could have been named after a toy spaceman.”

Eames laughed.


End file.
